Cristales Rotos
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Cada copo de nieve era como una pequeña mancha blanca en ese interminable suelo rojo. "¿Recuerdas la clase de historia del Sr. Garrison? Cristales Rotos... Nadie lo olvida" Temas delicados. Basado en el libro "La Jauría" y una historia real. Style y Creek


**Shaw**: Buenas a todos! Es nuestra primera vez en el fandom de South Park, concretamente, del mundillo del Style. Somos acérrimas seguidoras de la serie y la Historia en general y, creo que llegó la hora de presentar algo que reúna ambas cosas.

**Sess**: Es un yaoi, en primer lugar. Si vosotros no estáis de acuerdo con esta mentalidad, pulsa por favor esa gran "X" roja que esta a una esquina de tu pantalla.

**Advertencia:** Trataremos temas muy delicados como son el Neo nazismo, la discriminación, el bulliyng, entre otros. No recomendable para menores de edad. Se recomienda discreción.

**Disclaimer**: South Park no nos pertenece, sino a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone, a su vez propiedad de Comedy Central. "La Jauría" tampoco es nuestra, sino de Gudrun Pausewang.

_Dedicado a las víctimas del Holocausto Judío. De igual forma a mi profesor de historia, la cual estoy segura que jamás leerá esto ¬¬*_

**Cristales Rotos**

**Created by Shade Shaw Phanton and SessKagome4Ever**

_Prólogo. _

Los copos de nieve se arremolinan sobre sus cabezas con un aire de amorrodamiento que no parecía tener fin. La gente corría de un lado a otro mientras trataban de socorrer a los ocupantes del local. El humo que salía a través de las ventanillas recordaba al de la explosión en el The State Nation Club (1), pero en este caso, no había sido por un accidente por una falla en los fuegos pirotécnicos... Había sido a propósito.

El chico del pompón rojo estaba tendido en la nieve. No podía creer que hubiera transcurrido solo esa cantidad de tiempo en que estuvo dentro, se armó la pelea contra ellos... y de ahí, la solitaria botella de vidrio apostada contra la mesa, con el minúsculo explosivo casero el cual Stan solo contempló por escasos tres segundos antes de que explotara, lanzándolo hacia la puerta. Había logrado salir de allí arrastrándose, pero los gritos de sus compañeros dentro le devolvieron a la realidad de algo que faltaba. Kyle. ¿Donde estaba Kyle? ¡Estaba a su lado hacía unos instantes! No lo veía bajo la nube de humo negra que se había convertido el local.

― ¡Kyle! ¡Kyle...!― gritaba Stan desde el suelo, tratando de enfocar la vista hacía el punto exacto donde estaba su súper mejor amigo, casi sin lograrlo, debido al escozor de la cara, provocado por la explosión.

Tosió por un momento por la gran cantidad de humo que había aspirado. Trató de levantarse para correr a auxiliar a Kyle, pero el dolor de la pierna y la cortada en la sien por la paliza recibida no lo dejaron. Después de varios intentos, logró ponerse en pie.

― Stan, Stan, ¡No puedes ir allá!― trató de detenerlo Butters agarrándolo de la chaqueta marrón, recibiendo un manotazo de parte del pelinegro.

― ¡A la mierda! ¡Kyle está ahí!

Estaba empeñado en salvarlo. No podía vivir sin él. Con el resto de las fuerzas que le quedaban, caminó cojeando hasta la entrada, gritando el nombre de su amigo, reconoció las voces quebradas de Token y Clyde en la oscuridad, pero se mente estaba volcada única y exclusivamente en el pelirrojo. Entre el humo y las cenizas alcanzó a atisbar la ushanka verde de Kyle, ennegrecida por la explosión.

― ¡Kyle!

― ¡Stan! ¡Aquí estoy!―exclamó Kyle en tono débil, probablemente por las heridas, desde una esquina donde había aterrizado. El pelinegro logró llegar hasta allí y se arrojó sobre su amigo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Dándose el brazo mutuamente, los amigos pudieron salir de nuevo a la fría entrada, donde Kyle se desplomó en el suelo. Stan le quitó su ushanka y le pasó pedazos de nieve por el rostro para refrescar sus quemaduras, las cuales tenían en todo su cuerpo. El pelirrojo soltó un gemido de dolor y aferró la mano enguantada de Stan.

―Stan...

―Tranquilo―susurró Stan en un vano intento de amainar la caótica situación―Aquí estoy, Kyle.

Kyle asintió, sintiendo los ojos verdes llenárseles de lágrimas, y contuvo un gemido, pues al respirar profundamente le provocó un ligero mareo. Stan le secó tiernamente las lágrimas de las mejillas descarnadas del pelirrojo, con cuidado de no lastimarle más de lo que ya estaba.

― ¡¿Donde carajos hay una ambulancia?_!_ ¡Tenemos un herido aquí!―gritaba Stan a la muchedumbre que se movía de un lado al otro, sin hacer nada.

Finalmente un paramédico los halló y levantó a Kyle en una camilla para llevárselo. Aunque trataron de hacer lo mismo con Stan, él se negó vehemente, y prefirió subirse en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Kyle. Inmediatamente, le aplicaron la anestesia a Kyle para que no sintiera más dolor, lo cual agradeció, porque el ardor de las quemaduras bajo su abrigo era insoportable. Mientras la morfina hacía su efecto, Kyle no dejaba de pensar en las circunstancias que los hicieron llegar a este punto. ¿La vida es así de irónica? Empezó como algo estúpido y terminó prácticamente en una tragedia.

―No te vayas, Stan... No te vayas―murmuró Kyle cerrando a medias los ojos. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de Stan sobre su frente enrojecida e inflamada y las palabras que nunca esperó oír:

―No me iré Kyle... Te quiero.

Ahí no pudo escuchar más.

TBC

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Ahí esta! ¿Que les pareció? Espero que no nos juzguen muy fuerte xD. Siempre quise hacer un yaoi Style y... bueno, eta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo :3

**Author´s Notes:**

(1) El 20 de Febrero del 2003, el grupo Great White tocaba en el State Nation Club en Rhode Island, con un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. 40 segundos después, el aislante defectuoso y el material decorativo del escenario era altamente inflamable, y esto llevo a un horrible incendio: 100 muertos, entre ellos el guitarrista del grupo, Ty Longley y 30 heridos de diversa índole. La mayoría murieron víctimas del humo.

El camarógrafo Brian Butler pudo captar la horrible secuencia del incendio: **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = D 4 x a W M K B l w 4**


End file.
